


Kdo z koho?

by Tercza



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercza/pseuds/Tercza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak se ukázalo Peter a Derek mají zájem o něco stejného... jak to asi dopadne, když se toho vzdát nechtějí?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kdo z koho?

Byla to taková nevyřčená sázka mezi nimi dvěma, kdo z koho. Vždycky spolu trávili mnoho času a tak nebylo až tak těžké rozpoznat, kdy má ten druhý opravdu o někoho zájem. A tentokrát to byl střet společného zájmu a ten se jmenoval Stiles.

Stiles byl Scottův nejlepší přítel a Scott byl momentálně něco mezi omegou a alfou, věčně se honící za Allisoninou sukní. Ale Stiles... Stiles se najednou ukázal jako nesmírně přitažlivý a to jak pro Petera, tak pro Dereka. A nejhorší na tom bylo to, že ani jeden nechtěl od své kořisti ustoupit.

***

Začalo to jako rána do žaludku... Stiles občas chodíval otravovat Dereka domů. Nejspíš za to mohlo nesmírné množství času, které se vytvářelo díky klidovému období, které nečekaně zavládlo v Bacon Hills. Navíc Scott byl v jednom kuse v boji s Isaacem, takže se Stiles vrhnul na nový úkol, který rád pojmenovával jako „práce ženy v domácnosti" a chodíval se starat o Derekův dům.

Nejdříve jen chodíval posedět a vytáčet bývalého alfu k nepříčetnosti, ale později se znechuceným výrazem a kupou nadávek začal uklízet. Prostě jednou vstal a se slovy, že už to nemůže vydržet, se hrnul do domácích prací. Vydrhnul nejdříve chodbu a koupelnu, což mu zabralo asi dva dny, vzhledem ke stavu zažrané špíny v kachničkách, ale neustával v boji s plísní a tím ostatním ať už to bylo cokoliv, dokud se všechno nelesklo více než před nainstalováním do bytu.

„Já to nechápu, nos máte citlivý, až jednomu z toho bolelu musí slzet oči, ale že byste si uklidnili? Ani u Scotta v pokoji nebývá takový nepořádek, jako je tady!" vztekal se pokaždé, protože vždy se našel nový kousek, co se dal uklidit. „Vy nejste vlkodlaci, vy jste prasata!"

„Derek je prase odjakživa, měl jsi ho vidět, když měl pokoj vedle mě. Bývalo to spíš hnízdo než cokoliv jiného. Nikdo dovnitř nevstupoval, protože jinak-"

Derek zavrčel a snažil se utnout veselou rozpravu mezi Peterem a Stilesem. Aby Derekův život nebyl až tak nudný, přivedl mu sám Bůh nebo spíš tedy Satan, zpátky do života Petera, který velice rád chodíval sledovat, jak se Derekovi daří. Obzvláště v době, kdy se tam vyskytoval i Stiles.

„Nebuď takovej studenej čumák," ušklíbal se Stiles nad jeho reakcí. A tehdy, když se Derek jako mávnutím proutku uklidnil, si uvědomil, že je něco jinak. Bylo to jako rána do žaludku a problesknutí modrých vlčích očí zpod Peterových řas mu dalo dostatečnou odpověď. Stiles se sice dál smál, ale Peter a Derek věděli, teď začínala válka a výhra byla Stiles.

***

„Chtěl bych se kouknout ještě na tu troubu a dost možná prohlídnout celý sporák. Občas mám pocit, že tady v kuchyni probíhala válka a padlí zůstali ležet na zemi, čemuž odpovídal stav koupelny. To jste dali bombu do té trouby, nebo co?" skučel útrpně, když si zase kleknul k podlaze. Popravdě ani on neměl moc odvahy ji otevřít, pohled skrz sklo byl dosti výmluvný. 

„Naposledy vařil Isaac," nechal se slyšet Derek, snažíc se ospravedlnit ten výkvět špíny v jídelně.

„Kámo, nechci ti brát iluze, ale Isaac bydlí už nějakej ten týden u Scotta, a jestli si od té doby neuklidil, tak je dost možný, že až se dostanu k tomu otevřít tu troubu, tak proti mně vyběhne nový nepopsaný druh zmutovaného organismu," rozhodil rukama, až se voda z kartáče rozprskla do všech stran.

„Tak hrozné to být nemůže," smál se spokojeně Peter. Dost možná proto, že Stiles drhnul na kolenou neuklízenou mastnotu okolo sporáku, což šlo vážně ztěžka nebo to tak vypadalo. Sakra vždyť se jeho povedený strýc ani nesnažil zakrývat, že sleduje Stilesův pohupující se zadek při drhnutí země. Úchylák jeden! No, a že bylo na co koukat... to ocenil i Derek.

„To jsem si myslel i u lednice, ale když jsem ji otevřel, tak jsem málem omdlel. Jestli někdy bude zapotřebí nové biologické zbraně, tak můžeme využít Derekovu lednici," smál se vlastním narážkám Stiles a rozhodně si užíval pocit rýpat do Dereka. A podle veselého uchechtnutí s tím neměl ani Peter problémy. Kdyby se jen tak mohl vytočit, tak mu odtrhne hlavu, ale sledovat mladíkův zadek bylo záživnější než se starat o pozdější mrtvolu. 

„Pánové nerad vás zklamu, ale dneska se vařit nebude. Dost možná potřebuju další saponáty, protože to co tu bylo, mělo x let a nepochybuju, že to bylo po předchozích majitelích. Bez toho to nikdy nevydrhnu. Je to fakt fuška."

Starší vlkodlak odkýval poslední věty, ale podle vůně, která se z něj linula, by spíše šel a vylíval další olej na zem, jen aby Stilinski nikdy z té země nevstal. A Derek by mu klidně ty láhve podával.

„Já tě odvezu," ozvalo se od jídelního stolu dvojnásobně až přespříliš nadšeně a až přespříliš rychle.

„Ne díky, obchod je pár minut odtud. Aspoň protáhnu nohy."

„Tak mě aspoň nech tě doprovodit, stejně jsem potřeboval něco nakoupit, tak se to hodí, že nebudu muset jít sám," popadl Peter bundu, blýsknul vítězoslavným pohledem po Derekovi a už popoháněl zmateného Stilese ze dveří.

Derek jen nasupeně sledoval scénu a snažil se za každou cenu držet v klidu. Zkurvenej Peter! Měl jít taky...

***

Derekem lomcoval vztek. Když se po dvou dnech objevil Stiles na jeho prahu, smrděl jako Peter. A to jeho vlkodlačí smysly, tak akorát dokázalo rozzuřit. Další bod pro Petera. Další zkurvenej bod, pro jeho arogantního a nesnesitelného strýce Petera.

„Hráli jsme videohry," nechal se slyšet Stiles a napochodoval zkontrolovat kuchyni. Už za ty hodiny a hodiny, co tu strávil, ji znal zpaměti. Krásná kuchyně.

„Cože?"

„Peter říkal, že ho ze mě ucítíš, tak jsem ti to chtěl jen říct."

Derek koukal na jeho záda a pak se spokojeně usmál, všechno nebylo ztraceno. „Víš, tak mě napadlo, jestli bys nechtěl jít se mnou do kina?" promnul si zadní část krku.

Stiles pokrčil rameny: „Jó, proč ne. Se Scottem chodíváme od kina furt. Teda teďka nemá moc čas, ale předtím...," zastavil se až u stolu a odložil tašku s nákupem. „Proč?"

„Hm?"

„Jestli si myslíš, že to musíš udělat, tak nemusíš. Já uklízím i doma a nikdy mě za to nikdo nebral do kina. Uklízel jsem i u Scotta, protože on je podobnej bordelář jako ty. No víš a jeho máma by ho snad nikdy nikam nepustila, kdyby neměl uklizeno, takže to bylo nejsnadnější. Navíc mě to asi i baví. Je to kvůli tomu?"

„Tak trochu," připustil. A vlastně to nebyla lež, kdyby za ním Stiles nechodil dělat mu občas společnost, tak nejspíš už hnije. A taky dost tomu pomohl ten pohupující se zadek, když něco drhnul na zemi. Sakra!

„Ok. Hele něco jsem donesl, teďka když je tvoje lednička jako nová a trouba se dá otevřít bez volání ochránců přírody-" Stiles se zamračil. „Co tak koukáš?! Když jsem to otevřel, smrdělo to hůř než rozkládající se mýval. Nedivím se, že ta sousedka chtěla volat o pomoc. Chudák Peter, on tu od té doby už nebyl?" smál se teď nahlas.

***

„Drsný, vůbec bych tě netipnul na tenhle druh filmů. Je to super!" popíjel spokojeně Stiles kolu, když se konečně usadili.

„Jsem jedno velké... Peter."

„Co?" div nevyprskul pití před sebe. „Seš Peter? A hele Peter!" zamával Stiles na nově příchozího. „Vy jste oba fanoušci scifi? Co tady dělá?"

„Ničí mi život," skřípal zubama vlkodlak usazený vedle něj.

„Škoda, že už vedle vás není místo," zahrál Peter smutný obličej. Derek mu to rozhodně nežral! Spokojeně se rozvaloval na místě vedle Stilese a nehodlal se posunout od něj ani o milimetr.

„Hele jsem vůbec netušil, že zrovna ty a Derek máte oblibu v postapokoliptickym scifi prolínající se s prvkama alternativního vesmíru druhé světové války, to je fakt náhoda. Já a Scott scifi fakt žerem!"

„Prostě jsem tenhle film musel vidět!" odpověděl Peter a zajiskřilo se mu v levém oku, když zaznamenal u druhého vlkodlaka nasupený pohled.

Derek z něj cítil napětí a samozřejmě lež jako vrata, protože ten film... sakra jak to někdo mohl vymyslet, natož ještě chtít pouštět v kině? Teďka by raději strčil hlavu do své trouby, než aby tu seděl a za krk mu dýchal Peter. Ale Stiles si samozřejmě ničeho nevšímal, spokojeně tlachali s Peterem jako nejlepší kamarádi. Řešili recenze filmů a další maličkosti, což Derek zrovna s nadšením nevítal.

Pak už se zhaslo a film začal. Jediné, co bylo na prvních dvaceti minutách dobrého, bylo, že vedle něj seděl Stiles. Jinak netušil, co se tam děje.

„Perfektní film," pronesl ironicky Peter na půl úst, aby ho mohl slyšet jen jeho synovec.

„Mně se líbí, náramně si ho užívám," přitisknul se kolenem víc ke Stilesovi. „Je to fakt super!"

„Chápu, že si užíváš sezení na mém místě s mým Stilesem," pronesl jeho „milovaný" strýček se špatně hraným klidem v hlase.

Derek vytočil hlavu dozadu, aby mrsknul modrým pohledem po protivníkovi. „Nemyslím si, že by byl tvůj."

„Možná tuhle bitvu vyhraješ, ale pamatuj, že já války neprohrávám, " triumfoval.

„Drž se dál od mých věcí."

„Věcí?" opakoval pobaveně Peter. „A tvých? To snad nemyslíš vážně. I ta tvoje Kate byla lepší komik než ty. Měl by ses naučit své místo."

Derek zavrčel, čehož už si všimnul i Stiles. „Nebaví tě to? Chápu, že jsi čekal víc, trailer byl super, už chápu to hodnocení," strčil si další popcorn do pusy a sledoval film.

„Tak pojďme si to vyříkat ven, bez přítomnosti slabých článků evoluce." Na ta slova se Derek postavil.

„Jen si odskočím," uklidnil Stilese, protože ho vezl a tohle kino bylo zapadlé úplně na okraji města, takže to měl Stiles celkem daleko domů.

„No prob." A zase se zadíval do plátna před sebou, proto si nevšimnul, že se ze sálu vypařili oba dva vlkodlaci. Vlastně by si toho asi ani nevšimnul, kdyby zrovna určitá část filmu nevyvolala u publika záchvat smíchu, ale svého souseda nezaslechl. Tehdy zaznamenal, že Derek chybí a po kontrole za sebou, že i Peter a to mohlo znamenat jen problémy.

***

Derek a Peter zatím vyšli z kina a našli si místo, kde si mohli svoje problémy vyříkat ručně. Bylo jasné, že Peter byl slabší než Derek. Tedy Derek už nebyl alfa od incidentu s Darachem, ale i tak byl silnější než znovuoživený vlkodlak, který nikdy moc boj nevyhledával. Peter pracoval hlavou ne svaly.

Už netušil, kdo dal první ránu, ale od ní to šlo rychle. A výhra byla jasná. Kdo vyhraje, má další bod pro získání Stilese.

Derekovi se povedlo po chvilce klečet nad Peterem a mlátit ho pořádně do čelisti. Spokojený, že ho konečně umlčel. Jeho oči svítily modře a vysmívaly se mu, že Stiles je jeho, že Derek se ho nikdy nedotkne ani prstíčkem, což byl přesný opak toho, co chtěl.

„Sakra! Dereku! Uklidni se!" řval Stiles a běžel k nim. Jeden pohled na zkrvavenou řež Peterova obličeje mu řekl, že je všechno v prdeli.

„Co se sakra! Petere! Je ti dobře?" sehnul se k tělu a cestou Dereka odkulil z jeho oběti. „Vypadáš hrozně, můžeš vstát?" staral se. Podepřel Petera a šel s ním směrem k parkovišti.

Derek si odfrknul a pokusil se vstát, taky schytal pár škaredých ran, které se postupně začaly uzavírat, ale ne všechny. „Tys mě otrávil?" vydechl v úžasu. Ten parchant byl připravený.

„Není to jedovaté, z těla se to vyplaví do pár hodin. Po chvíli boje by ses unavil, paralyzovalo by tě to... vyhrál bych," vyplivnul krev.

„Vy jste magoři. Co mi brání v tom sebrat se a jít domů?" skučel Stiles a toužebně upíral hlavu ke vzdálenému autu, když se ocitnul zmáčknutý mezi vlkodlaky z obou stran. „A řídím!"

Derek neměl ani odvahu pípnout, skončil totiž vzadu vedle Petera. A protože Peter se hojil rychleji než on, ale stále nevypadal na sto procent v pořádku, tak na sebe aspoň vrčeli.

„Sklapněte! Sakra to auto je jako sen. Hodím vás k Derkovi, nevím, kde bydlíš, Petere."

***

Derek se cítil skvěle! Ne, cítil se báječně. Ale mělo to pár vad, na první rande se Stilesem se přisral Peter, pak se s Peterem porval a teď Peter leží kousíček od něj. Kdyby mu nebylo tak hrozně od těch nehojících se ran v oblasti žaludku, tak by mu ukousnul ucho. Ale pozitivní na tom bylo to, že je Stiles vyložil u něho doma a teďka mohl spokojeně ležet s hlavou na jeho stehnu a s jeho rukou ve vlasech.

A Stiles tak krásně voněl a ta ruka ve vlasech mu připomínala dětství, až se mu chtělo z toho spát. Už dlouho se necítil, tak spokojeně.

„Vy oba vrníte?" ušklíbnul se pobaveně Stiles. Nevypadal, že by dával doopravdy pozor na ty dva vlkodlaky, co se váleli nějakým záhadným způsobem i s ním na jednom gauči. Seděl sice uprostřed, ale dva statní a dospělí chlapi se s ním i tak vlezli na gauč, aby mohli mít hlavu v jeho klíně. Musel se tomu smát.

„Jste jako spokojená koťata, teda až na tebe Dereku ty si navíc prase," usmál se vesele a prohrábnul Derekovy vlasy.

„Ne-e."

To vyvolalo u Stilese další smích než si povzdechl: „Mám se ptát na dnešní večer? Co se tam stalo? Nebo je to už v pořádku? A Petere, jsi si jistý, že to nebyl oměj!?"

Peter ho chytil za ruku a přejel mu dvakrát bříškem palce přes zápěstí. „Samozřejmě, že jsem. Nebyl to oměj," usmál se vesele na ztuhlého Stilese. „Už víš, kterého z nás dvou chceš?"

„Cože? Chci?" opakoval zaraženě. Teďka netušil, co ho zarazilo víc. Jestli to bylo tak rychle tlukoucí srdce a kůže na zápěstí, co najednou brněla a pálila od toho lehkého doteku, nebo snad nepříjemná otázka, která ani nedávala smysl. „Jak jako chci?"

Derek si odfrknul a Peter si povzdechnul. Vůně zmatení se kolem nich vznášela a vytvářela nepříjemně štiplavou pachuť na jazyku. Bylo to frustrující, že si nevšimnul.

„Dereku?"

„Ano, Petere?"

„Myslím, že můžeme pravidla hry pozměnit," zvednul hlavu a blýsknul spokojeným pohledem po svém stále se rozvalujícím synovci. „Byl bych ochoten se podělit. Už žádné další vylomeniny, pro tento večer jsem moc unavený."

„O co sakra jde?" okřiknul šklebící se vlkodlaky Stiles, ale byl záměrně ignorován.

Derek se chvíli tvářil, že přemýšlí, ale pak spokojeně odkýval návrh se o to lidské mládě podělit. A co naplat, raději aby ho měli oba dva, než aby ho neměl ani jeden, nebo ještě hůř, aby ho měl pouze Peter.

Vlkodlaci se jako na povel natáhli ke Stilesově krku, kde bylo viditelné, jak se mladík chvěje, a přitiskly se k jeho jemné kůži.

„Jó, aháááá," prohlásil uvědoměle Stiles, když mu došlo, o čem se vlkodlaci v poslední chvíli dohadovali. A popravdě, kdo by měl to srdce zrovna odmítnout dvě zraněná koťata, na protesty mohlo být času dost i příště...


End file.
